warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ The Third Prophecy Roleplay (Can someone please fill me in? I don't feel like opening up the archive and seeing what everyone's been doing.) Ripplekit stayed hidden with his sister behind the large group of older cats while the Distortion World cats explained, and some of them argued. [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 00:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nightmareheart ran away, then Thorntiger and Batwing challenged the cats, but Hikari gave birth to her kits, and for some reason I won't explain, they left. I think the Distortion World cats left. And somehow, whenver this is supposed to be archived, an archive page is never made...) "It's okay, Ripplekit. The cats are gone," Getsugaclaw informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (HehHeh, sorry ^_^;) Koorikit squeaked with happiness. "They're adorable!" The, she started darting around the she-cat, being careful around the new kits. Then, the she-kit skidded to a halt and asked, "What's a Star Cat?" [[User:Destiny Calling|'RimaHiko']]QueenxJack 00:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi," said Cherrykit, padding over to the kits. "I'm Cherrykit. Who are you?" BeautyKindly and helpful 00:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I did 4pinkbear's job for her. No thanks needed of course.) "A Star Cat is a cat blessed by StarClan and has many powers. They are sort of immortal," Hikari explained. "I'm Miku!" Miku greeted Koorikit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile, the PearlClan cats were huddled up together, discussing the prophecy. "What does the word prophecy mean?" asked Brightpaw. "Yeah, tell us!" mewed Christmaspaw. "Well, it means a prediction of the future. We are all part of the Third Generation Prophecy" Shinystar mewed. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Like for example, the old ThunderClan prophecy Fire will save the Clan. Back then, it told of how Firestar would save the Clan from Tigerstar," Horizonheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twisterkit went over to the PearlClan cats, her pale blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked politely. BeautyKindly and helpful 22:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart, Christmaspaw, Brightpaw and Shinystar," Blazestorm introduced. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice to meet you," said Twisterkit. "My name's Twisterkit." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a pleasure to meet you, Twisterkit," Blazestorm greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hi Blazestorm," said Lupin, finally noticing the PearlClan cats. "I hadn't noticed you were here. Hello, Shinystar, Brightpaw, Christmaspaw, Horizonheart." She padded over to her Clanmates. "You know them?" said Twisterkit, her eyes wide. Lupin nodded. "They're my Clanmates." BeautyKindly and helpful 22:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku padded over. "Hi!" she greeted Twisterkit. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, there," said Twisterkit. "My name's Twisterkit. What's yours?" BeautyKindly and helpful 22:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Miku. Nice to meet you, Twisterkit!" Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Guys, the anonymous edits were me. My computer kept logging me off.) Mistpaw licked Miku's cheek. "We're both Star Cats, the only ones in out litter. We're unique, different." She felt an odd kinship with the little kit. Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I knew that. Blame teh computah!!!) Miku's tail twitched excitedly. "Cool! I hope my other siblings are Star Cats too!" she hoped. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm a Star Cat, too," said Twisterkit, thrusting her left paw out. The Star Mark on it glowed briefly. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, it's so pretty!" Miku purred. She held out her left paw. The Star Mark shone for a moment. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aquakit is always aware of her surroundings, even when she's sleeping. All of the events play in her mind as a film, allowing her to focus on anything.) Cherrykit padded over to the other cats. "My name's Cherrykit," she said. The Star Mark on her left paw shimmered for a second. Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit followed her, with each of their Star Marks glowing when they sat by Cherrykit. "These are my siblings, Aquakit, Whitekit, and Goldenkit." "It's nice to meet you, Miku!" said Aquakit. "I can see and hear everything in my surroundings, which is how I know your name." BeautyKindly and helpful 00:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Miku's power is that she sings. It seems lame at first, but eventually, she can sing cats to sleep.) "Cool! I wonder if I have a power?" Miku wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, I'm Shinystar, the leader of PearlClan" Shinystar purred towards the kits. They seemed so adorable. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 10:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Shinystar!" Miku greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's ear twitched. "Pearl''Clan? Let me guess. You're clams in disguise." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 14:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeykit padded over to the kits and the PearlClan cats. "Hi," she said softly. "My name's Honeykit." BeautyKindly and helpful 20:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why clams?" Zoey asked. "I'm Miku, nice to meet you!" Miku greeted. "I'm Blazestorm, and this is Horizonheart," Blazestorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing leaned down and nosed Miku. "Hi! I'm Razorwing, and this is Springkit." Springkit bounced around Miku excitedly. "Yay! Another kit!" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Miku greeted. "She's kind of hyper," Phoenixfeather purred. "I'm Goldstar, and this is my brother and deputy Kindheart," Goldstar greeted. Miku looked at Goldstar up and down. "You're short!" she commented. Kindheart facepawed. "At least I'm taller than you," Goldstar teased. Kindheart sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing nudged Kindheart. "Does Goldstar have a weakness for kits, or something?" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not that I know of. At this point, it's only been full-grown cats who comment about his...height," Kindheart answered. Miku purred. She scampered around Goldstar excitedly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ravenkit pads over. "Hi," he said to Goldstar. "Who are you?" BeautyKindly and helpful 00:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Goldstar, leader of AlchemyClan," Goldstar greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Blazestorm and Horizonheart) "Hello, Goldstar!" Shinystar greeted the leader. Brightpaw and Christmaspaw were still laughing at Whisperpool's joke, while Blazestorm, Phoenixsong and Horizonheart chatted with the other warriors. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, you must be Shinystar. It's a pleasure to meet you," Goldstar greeted. Phoenixfeather and Fallowdream chatted with Blazestorm and Horizonheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafdawn caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a blur of silver and white, with a little bit of black blurred in. The blur slowed to a stop, revealing it to be a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with black ears. "Sorry about the sudden entrence," apologized the she-cat. "I'm Whispersong of ShardClan." BeautyKindly and helpful 23:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool dipped her head, then jerked back, looking disgruntled. "Another cat?" she mewed archly. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 04:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What kind of prophecy is this? Why are there so many cats involved?" asked Brightpaw, puzzled. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 05:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It must be big. I think we need to recap," Goldstar meowed. Phoenixfeather sighed. "I'll do it." She leapt onto a rock and began to recap what had happened. "Lavanderheart and the rest of our fellow prophecy cats before this lost came in returned from the mountains after Riku and Faolanwolf chased out the wolves, but then some kind of dark wind blew past a few prophecy cats, and my parents, Ember and Starling, took Bellkit and Crystalkit to us," Phoenixfeather began. "Then Paradoxheart, Tauntpaw, Earthstorm and Silvernight," Soraheart meowed, "came to take me back to RobotClan, where I was a warrior. But they failed and threatened to come back. Afterwards, Twilight, Xehanort and Layton traveled and found a few loners who are part of the prophecy." Phoenixfeather nodded. "Then Horizonheart and Blazestorm of PearlClan came with Shinystar, Brightpaw and Christmaspaw. As more and more cats came, with Phoenixfeather freaking out over the fact Getsugaclaw doesn't have star in his name," Hikari teased, "Whisperpool was possessed, and Mistfang made her return and hurt Fennelkit. Blot eventually came, which spooked Shira as she knew he was evil, and made Whisperpaw sick for a little while and tried to kill us with tainted prey." "Then Gato and Indigo came, but they really just stood there and watched us because they weren't needed at the moment, and when Fennelkit was about to fade away, Soraheart was prepared to give himself up, but Inkheart did. Whisperpool nearly killed Phoenixfeather," Zoey meowed, "but she recovered. Then RobotClan's leader and deputies were overthrown by a bunch of warriors, and just when Getsugaclaw was about to fight one, Hikari's kits came, and Thorntiger and Batwing fled. Not to mention, we found out Tatteredbook mothered Snowheart, Lightningheart, Icewhisper and Lilyflower." "Finally, the Distortion World cats came with Nightmareheart, but they flew the coop," Snowheart finished. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fennelkit shivered when Hikari and Zoey mentioned Mistfang. "It's okay, Fennelkit," said Alex, stroking the silver and white she-cat's fur with her tail. BeautyKindly and helpful 12:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sooo...what now?" Snowheart meowed. "I vote we fight RobotClan," Lightningheart growled. "No! We are not waging war with a Clan from the future," Phoenixfeather rejected. "How about we let Nightpaw loose on Gato and Indigo?" Aurora suggested. Phoenixfeather rolled her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool stood straight, tail high. "I vote we get rid of the Distortion World cats once and for all." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but what will happen to them once we kill them?" Nightstar asked. "I vote we '''do not do anything mousebrained'," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm agreeing with Hikari," said Fushigiheart. "Doing something mousebrained could lead to death of one or more of us." BeautyKindly and helpful 15:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And considering we may have more enemies than just Blot and the RobotClan warriors, we can't do anything like trying to fight the Distortion World cats," Hikari reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, okay." mewed Whisperpool. Mistpaw cocked her head. "But who's the real enemy here?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know. All we know is, Blot, Shat, the RobotClan warriors, and possibly Gato and Indigo have some boss they're all working for, and I bet a moon's worth of prey it's the same cat," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroblade nodded. "I think Mistfang wants some sort of revenge on us," said Powderfleck. BeautyKindly and helpful 15:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, that's reasonable, but I personally have nothing to do with her. Snowheart, were you told anything about Mistfang?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Only thing I can say is that you two never interacted because she's OLD," Snowheart responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oldy moldy, oldy moldy." sang Lotuskit as she danced rings around Phoenixfeather. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have to agree, Mistfang's old," Zoey purred. "Well, compared to the kits, yeah," Sunsetstar purred. Miku was humming a song gleefully. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool purred. "It's nice to let the kits make up some song and dance of something so evil and dangerous." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "I'm glad at least the kits are happy," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Erm... Whisperpaw's still kidnapped by Shat! Shat is so dumb, he kidnapped her and put her in the cave next door LOL) Lavenderheart hissed impatiently. "GUYS! Whisperpaw's been kidnapped by Shat still!" Whisperpool's eyes widened with rage at Shat. "Where is she, Lavenderheart?" she meowed. "Um...Crystal Cave. Next door." "LET'S GO!" ... Whisperpaw struggled in the web entangling her. If she tried to cut it, she'd be fried alive with its electric powers. "What are you even DOING!?" she hissed to Shat, who was turning the beloved Crystal Pool into an evil-looking pile of black sludge. "Using the Crystal Pool's purity to summon Bladeshark." he snickered. Whisperpaw struggled again. It wrapped itself around her, and then a sludge-like case formed a see-through circle around the top, encasing her inside. It's angry electric tentacles awaited it's next capture... Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 14:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm just going to have Shira kill off Blot now...and intro another enemy! BC) Phoenixfeather, Hikari, Zoey, Sunsetstar, Lightningheart and Snowheart darted outside the cave. Springheart, Shira, Miku and Snowblizzard followed. "The rest of you, look after the kits!" Hikari meowed. The cats and wolf arrived at the cave next door and saw the state of the Crystal Pool. "You son of a Twoleg!" Lightningheart snarled at Shat. She failed to see Blot knock her down. Shira howled and knocked Blot down in turn. The two tussled for a moment, and all Phoenixfeather could do was watch as Shira bit Blot's neck sharply. The dark silver tom yowled once, then lay still. "He's dead," Shira confirmed. The tom suddenly began to turn into tiny bits of shadow. "He's fading away," Hikari meowed. "So...we'll never see him again?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Never say never," Hikari answered as the last of Blot faded into shadow. His voice echoed eerily on the wind. "I may have fallen, but the golden fox will fight in my stead." Phoenixfeather shuddered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Crystal Pool turned into a puddle of black goop, and Shat's eyes gleamed with victory. "Yes...YES!" he yowled, and out of the sludge formed a cat. The sludge slowly dripped off to reveal a lonely-looking, small, brown tom. "Lord Bladeshark, I captured the Air Deity in Electrochamber." Shat meowed. I'm...an Air Deity? COOL! Whisperpaw thought. She relaxed her mind and tried to make wind strong enough to break the thin, yet hard, sludge-rock orb around her. She churned her paws. "Go! WIND!" she yowled. Nothing happened. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 15:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather blinked in surprise. "That's Bladeshark? He looks so lonely," Zoey noticed. "Easy, Zoey," Hikari warned. Miku whimpered. Goldstar and Kindheart hurried into the cavern with Lightningheart, Snowheart and Sunsetstar's kits. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twisterkit's pale blue eyes widened when she saw Bladeshark. "Who is that?" she whispered to Aquakit. "That's Bladeshark," replied the patched she-cat. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 17:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira bared her teeth angrily. "Bladeshark...he's nothing but trouble!" she growled. "Shira, we don't know too much about him," Phoenixfeather reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool unsheathed her claws. "Then let's find out some stuff about him." She paced towards Bladeshark, eyes gleaming hungrily and tail lashing. Mistfire Spring rain falls 20:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar clapped his paws together, and placed them on the ground. A wall sprung up in front of Whisperpool. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool spun around and snarled at Goldstar, "What was that for, shorty?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (O_O) "Who are you calling so short he's no taller than a mouse?!" Goldstar yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquakit jumped back in suprise from what Goldstar said. As she did that, her wings popped out of her back. Before she could use them, however, they dissapeared. "Whoa!" said Twisterkit. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 11:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's his beserk button?" Phoenixfeather asked Kindheart. "Any cat who's apprentice-level or higher cannot escape his wrath," Kindheart answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool faced Goldstar, hissing and spitting, "That's what I'm calling you, Tiny-whiskers!" Razorwing huddled near Springkit, Kindheart, and Phoenixfeather. "Is it just me, or did Lemonblaze get off a whole lot lighter?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm working a bit more on Life in the Shadows: Bladeshark. I probably will expand the chapters a bit, they aren't my best, but I have worked hard on it. I hope all of you give me some comments and give me an idea or too! Bladeshark is actually a pretty good guy, but with a rough background. He's damaged inside and out and just wants love. *coughcoughWhisperpawxBladesharkcoughcough* Also, Whisperpaw and the other Star Cats, the daughters of Lavenderheart, get their names. The ones on the 3rd Gen. Prophecy are incorrect, though. I might change them. BC) Whisperpaw watched from up in the black bubble incasing her as one of the electro-tenticles raised up and whacked Phoenixfeather backwards. She could see the electricity sear into the ginger she-cat's pelt and the sparks fly off it. Whisperpaw yowled for them to stop. Another tentacle lifted and reached out for Honeypaw. Whisperpaw frantically clawed at the bubble, but then saw that Honeypaw wasn't in pain. In fact, Honeypaw was being placed in the bubble with Whisperpaw! Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 19:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw touched the bubble experimentally with a paw. Energy flowed through, illuminating the Star Mark on her paw. Power exploded from it, knocking Mistpaw off her paws and making the bubble dissolve. Mistfire Spring rain falls 20:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseheart and Hikari darted to Phoenixfeather. They stopped when they saw that the sparks had somehow started a fire on Phoenixfeather. "What in the world...?" Roseheart gasped. "A phoenix throws itself into the fire and returns anew," Hikari murmured. The fire turned into wings of fire for the ginger she-cat, and she got up. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool stared in awe. "Get me a pair of those!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 20:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku stared in awe. "I want her to mentor me!" she meowed. "She's amazing. Even when she was hurt, she still fought," Lightningheart observed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hurt because of me!" spat Whisperpool angrily. Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, that was Mousebrained Whisperpool's fault, you're the smart one," Snowheart pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw padded over and ran her tail across Whisperpool's shoulders. "Don't worry. It won't happen again. I've seen to that." Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather yowled and rammed into an electro-tenticle, destroying it. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool's paws glowed with a mysterious, icy power. Pale blue energy surrounded them, and as they made comtact with a tentacle, the tentacle froze and shattered. Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowheart unsheathed her claws, which had turned icy blue, and sliced the tentacles wildly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't Worry, Whispershade will be freed after you find Bladeshark's weakness. And I will reveal that in... his story! Well, when I'm done. :3 The Black Sludge is controlled by Bladeshark. Bladeshark can make 'minions' by throwing cats into the black sludge and let it get onto the cat's body, in which on cat fur it instantly hardens and allows him control over the cat inside. The cat's actual self will be forced to obey him, as he will brainwash them instantly. Interesting, huh?) Whispershade hissed, ready to leap onto the tentale, when all of a sudden, something grabbed her by the scruff and she was tossed into the black sludge. She hissed and struggled to move, but the sludge hardened all over her. For a moment, she couldn't see, but then the sludge seemed clear and see-through. Her memories of her past faded away, and all she could think was: Bladeshark is my master. I must obey him. ... Bladeshark snickered evilly. He had her under his control. He unfroze the surface of the sludge and pulled her out. She was black in color, with smoke-like wisps coming off her fur. Her eyes were pure white. A black fin was on her back, even more shadowy than the rest of her. "Attack them, Whispershade. Use your Star Cat skills." And with that, Wings sprouted from her sides and she rammed headfirst into Whisperpool... Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 22:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Don't touch meh kittehs please! BC) ...and rammed into a wall Goldstar had created using alchemy. "Whispershade, snap out of it!" Goldstar shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I give you permission to control: Fennelkit, Kuroblade more demon Kuroblade, Goldenpaw, Twisterpaw, Dapplepaw, and Darkpelt. Those are the ONLY cats. Aquapaw's wings pop out when her emotions run strong.) Aquapaw's wings appeared again; the young apprentice barely managed to hold back a squeal of terror. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Miku lashed her tail. "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" she yowled at Bladeshark. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC only a teeny-tiny moment. No injuries, just Ambershine and Dovedawn pressing against eachother's fur in fear. Whispershade is slowly being able to resist the rampage her Sludge Version is on currently, but she can't always stop hurting cats like Whisperpool. She doesn't want to, but Bladeshark's aura is stronger than her own, and its' taken over her. Forgive me if your cat is injured by any Bladeshark minion. Feel free to let at least one of your cats fall in the sludge while fighting! :3) Honeylavender tried to scream as the black sludge covered her fur... ... Bladeshark let out an evil laugh. Honeylavender was now also his. "Fetch me their souls." he meowed calmly to her, pointing his tail at all the cats in the cave. Shat gasped. "What-" he cried, but he was thrown underneath. Ambershine blinked and pressed against her sister, Dovedawn's, fur. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 23:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dovepaw is Dovedawn now. Here comes the next enemy of Shira: Kin the Nine-Tailed Fox a Naruto reference.) Dovedawn shivered. "Greetings, Master Bladeshark." Hikari froze and turned slowly around. A gold fox with a white mask with red swirls, blue eyes, and long nine tails entered the cave. "K-Kin!" Shira gasped. "Another one?" Snowheart gasped. Miku whimpered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kuroblade growled at the fox. Twisterpaw stepped back. Unfortunately for her, she went right over to where Bladeshark was. He grabbed the mottled tabby apprentice by the scruff and tossed her in the black sludge, laughing evilly. Twisterpaw tried to struggle out of the sludge, but it hardened before she could excape. Everything from her past seemed to fade into nothingness. Only one thought ran through her mind: Bladeshark is my master. When Twisterpaw resurfaced, her fur was a very dark brownish-grayish-black color, with very hard to see gray swirls like minuature tornadoes. Snickering evilly, Bladeshark commanded, "Bring them to me, Twisterpaw." He waved his tail toward where Dapplepaw, Fennelkit, and Goldenpaw sat together. Twisterpaw nodded, lunging at the cats. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey tore open a portal in front of Twisterpaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Where does that portal lead? SwiftxTwister will be a cute couple in the future) "Twisterpaw!" yowled Swiftpaw as the she-cat ran into the portal. The dark brown tabby tom got to his paws and ran into the portal after the apprentice. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (TO DAH NORTH POLE! Sorry, I needed to say something funny today. It leads to the base of the mountain.) "Dear StarClan, he's a mousebrain!" Lightningheart grumbled. "So are half the toms we know, but I'm not complaining," Snowheart meowed. "HEY!" Goldstar yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD Nice one, Phoenix!) "He's in love with her," said Dapplepaw calmly. "About half the toms that I've seen become mousebrained due to love. Believe me, I saw it happen with my father Eaglewing when I went to the most recent Gathering. He couldn't even get to the other leaders because of my mother, Mintfeather." ...Meanwhile, at the base of the mountain... (Twisterpaw will be attempting to break free, and shards of her personality begin to appear. I forgot to mention that her eyes turned a wicked white color tinted with gray-brown.) Twisterpaw and Swiftpaw appeared at the base of the mountain, landing roughly on the ground. Shaking her head, Twisterpaw lunged at Swiftpaw, who easily dodged her. "Is that the best you've got!" he taunted. Twisterpaw snarled, creating a vicious tornado heading in Swiftpaw's direction. He just transformed into a swift and flew away. After he landed safely in a tree nearby, he changed back to his normal self and brought the gray-brown-black she-cat down, his paws hitting her head. Twisterpaw collapsed, her eyes reverting from white to their normal pale blue. "S-Swiftpaw!" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, that sums it up nicely," Snowheart purred. "You guys, this is no time to be chatting about mates!" Phoenixfeather shouted. "Oh, look, Phoenixfeather's fighting a tentacle-whoops," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa, slow down, I'm getting confused about stuff that's happening at the moment!" exclaimed Christmaspaw. Shinystar"The silver tabby she-cat...... 09:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Simple, just destroy those tentacles and don't fall in the sludge," Sunsetstar meowed casually. "H-Hey, wait, if TimeClan can timetravel, why don't you go back in time and keep the cats that fell in the sludge from falling in?" Blazedawn asked. "It's how it's supposed to happen, and I'm not allowed to mess with time," Sunsetstar responded. Blazedawn groaned and slashed a tentacle. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiitakekit dabbed a paw at the sludge. "Don't!" screeched Whisperpool, fending off a tentacle with both paws. Springkit's fur ruffled as a gentle Spring Breeze swept through the cave. Several tentacles wilted, and the one Whisperpool was fighting dissolved altogether. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What I meant to say about WhisperxBlade is that Bladeshark's new name will be Copperbreeze, not Bladeheart. BC If you want at least one of your cats to be hit by the sludge wave, describe that in your next post. I need at least 5 or more, so that there will only be a few cats left, who will all summon the Light Cats, like Starlitdawn, to swoop from their dimension and put a seal on Bladeshark that prevents him from using sludge, which will eliminate the sludge on all cats, freeing them, and they all try to kill Bladeshark, but Whispershade will stop them and use her mother's skills to revive his former self, and then he will become Copperbreeze, a renewed, good cat.) The tentacles that wilted faded, but new ones had grown everywhere they were destroyed. Sludge began creeping out of the pool, and covered Bladeshark. He cackled, and instead turned larger than the average cat, with unlimited sludge covering his paws. The crystal pool refilled its sludge. He summoned a large Sludge Wave. "Oh, no!" Phoenixfeather cried. A few tentacles stretched out and attempted to grab some of the cats. "Fly up! Grab the ones that cannot!" Lavenderheart cried, but was cut off by a tentacle grabbing her. The sludge wave inched itself slowly towards the cats. Applefeather and Stormbender swooped down and grabbed the kits below, Applefeather made a small platform box with a tiny air hole on the top which repels sludge and magically teleported herself and the kits inside, to help keep them safe and not in the sludge. Bladeshark hissed and swiped his paw, drawing the box nearer. Stormbender hissed and lunged at Bladeshark, but he threw her into the wave, changing her into another minion. Applefeather and the kits all shrieked, and Whisperpool quickly knocked the box backwards, back into the cave wall. Lavenderheart struggled, as the wave inched nearer to the tentacles. The tentacle reached out and squeezed Ironjaw. He hissed and cut himself free, but could not reach Lavenderheart. He tried to climb it, but two tentacles zapped him and formed another unbreakable bubble around him. He tried to use his Star Mark, but this bubble, once he was inside, he could not get out, yet the sludge could get him out, once it had control over himself. He looked up at Lavenderheart with grief, who seemed to be dying in the tentacles' grips. Whispershade suddenly turned temporarily back into herself. "Stop! Bladeshark, stop!" she yowled with tearful eyes, but then shuddered and flipped in the air, turning back into the sludge cat. Ironjaw stepped forward, trying to break the bubble. Phoenixfeather flew over, using her Star Mark to make a hole in the bubble, but Ironjaw didn't fit. The tentacles were trying to grab Phoenixfeather! She cried out, as one seared across her face, but she bit away the tears, and slashed at them. Quickly, she grabbed Ironjaw and flew him up right as the Sludge Wave hit. A shriek was heard from inside the wave, and a blob appeared around the tentacles, encasing them. Sludge dripped off them but didn't harden. Lavenderheart leaped out of the blob, black as the rest of them, but inside, if you looked closely, the tentacle's base was still untouched by sludge. The Crystal Pool's sludge was gone, but all the water was too. Instead, a glass ball filled with sludge and water was floating in the air, with all the captured cats' souls! Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 19:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hmm...sorry, I don't feel like I can spare my cats...sorry) "Whoa..." Blazestorm gaped. "That is not good," Horizonheart fretted. "You can say that again," Emberpaw agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay! More Kuro Demon! Went back in time for a bit. Cottonkit is not an official member of the prophecy, but he's here.) Kuroblade's eyes widened as he saw Fennelkit and Goldenpaw trapped in the tentacles. Darkpelt and Dapplepaw were also trapped, but they were too far away for him to get them quickly. Spearding his wings, he swooped down toward the starry kit and the patched tom, but before he could free them, the Sludge Wave hit all five of the cats. "Kuroblade!" screamed Fushigiheart. When he resurfaced, his eyes were red, his pelt was pure black (without the silvery eartips and the white dab on his chest), and his wings were now flames. "No..." said Cottonkit, his eyes wide. "Mama told me that this is very very bad if Kuroblade is like that." ...Meanwhile, at the base of the mountain... Twisterpaw's eyes returned to gray-brown-white, then flickered back to sky-blue. Back and forth and back and forth, until they just remained white. She ignored Swiftpaw, who decided to change into a sparrow, and instead focused on creating an updraft to bring her back to her master. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 23:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Sorry, Elorisa, but really, the cats are only vaguely mentioned...) Meanwhile, Hikari and Zoey's kits were in the box-platform. "I'm bored!" Juniper yawned. "Our moms are going to fight some eldritch abomination, and you're bored," Lightning meowed. "You make it sound borrring!" Miku whined. Snow rolled his eyes. Zoey opened a portal to where Twisterpaw was and threw a rock that was roughly the size of a small cat.. "Why did you do that?" Lightningheart asked. "Cuz it's cool," Zoey responded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lotuskit and Blazekit can be SWALLOWED IN SLUDGE. And would Lotuskit's saviour be in for a little Lotusxsaviour action?) Mistbreeze hissed, claws unsheathing and dissolving into a mist-like substance. A cold wind blew, making the tentacles shiver and the pool of sludge to delicately frost over. Whisperpool felt chilled to the bone. "Does anyone have like, heater ''power?" 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 02:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Would RunnningxLotus be okay?) Sunsetstar smiled for an an instant, then padded up to the tentacles and slashed them with fiery claws. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Runningwho? Anything's good.) Whisperpool fluffed up her fur, grinning at Sunsetstar. "Much better." Mistbreeze and Springpaw were fighting together, sending out alternating blasts of misty breeze and spring wind. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Runningstreak of Future TimeClan. Who's up for some Anomaly Cat love?) Springheart, Autumleaf, Winterdragon and Summerstream slashed at the tentacles fiercely. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC If you saw my blog post with Bladeshark's picture, you'll know he's not a big-bad kitty. In fact, he's just plain ADORABLE! :3 Bladesharky Love :3 BladexWhisper moments here... :3 Er... I meant CopperxWhisper, as Bladeshark's name before he was adopted by Dewlight was Copperkit, but it was changed because he was actually born DawnClan, and was somehow related to Snarltooth and Berryfur, the DawnClan ones, not the MC Berryfur. I know fighting Bladey was fun, but I'm gonna end it so I can introduce da-return-of-da-Dark-Forest segment. This prophecy is packed with fighting villains. I like fighting villians. It's more interesting.) Bladeshark saw Whispershade's soul slam against the glass. She stopped and stared into Bladeshark's eyes. "Please, Bladeshark! Don't hurt them! I'll do anything! Please!" she cried. He turned away, trying to keep from looking into her large, pleading eyes. Faolanwolf flew over to Whispershade and Lavenderheart's souls. "Faolanwolf! Hurry! Get Phoenixfeather! You two need to go to DuskClan camp! Get Dewlight! Ask Zoey to open a portal there. I'll telepathically contact Thrushstar, to tell her that you guys are coming!" she meowed. Lavenderheart closed her spiritual eyes and sent a hollogram to Thrushstar. Thrushstar blinked. "L-Lavenderheart?" she meowed, confused. "Thrushstar! Faolanwolf and Phoenixfeather need to borrow Dewlight! It's an EMERGENCY, and only she can save us all!" the violet she-cat meowed desparately. "You have my word, Lavenderheart. I will summon Dewlight at once." Lavenderheart faded away. Phoenixfeather's flame wings disappeared temporarily to look normal at camp. Thrushstar wouldn't understand abnormal Star Cats' powers. They appeared at a clearing right outside camp. She ran forward through the bushes, where Thrushstar was waiting. A slender, senior warrior she-cat stepped out of the bushes, her silver body broad and muscular. White spots flecked across her silky, short fur. "I hear you need my help." she meowed. Faolanwolf could tell that this she-cat was Dewlight. "Dewlight. It's an emergency: Bladeshark." he meowed gravely. Dewlight froze. "B-Blade...shark?" Was it truely her adopted kit, the one she had loved with all her heart? Who was taken by rogues and changed with twoleg metal? Yes. It was. "Take me to him. I will calm him." she meowed grimly, remembering the last time she saw her beloved, when camp was ruined because Flamestar, her biological son, refused to allow Bladeshark back into DuskClan after his capture. Bladeshark had not seen her, but she saw him leave camp angrily, without a scratch on his pelt. Faolanwolf nodded and sent Zoey a telepathic message to open a portal. Purple-black it was. All three cats stepped in, and appeared. With horror, Phoenixfeather saw all the cats that she had left behind grabbed by tentacles, and all the kits, and Applefeather, trapped in the box, also grabbed by a tentacle. Even Whisperpool couldn't escape! A voice jumped. "B-Bladeshark!?" Bladeshark froze in his tracks."D-Dewlight?" His cold dark blue eyes turned a handsome blue-green. He turned smaller than he was before, and a spark of hope flared in his eyes. The sludge around them disappeared, and the tentacles shriveled up and vanished. The sludge covering half of the cats dripped off their shoulders and dissolved. Whispershade and Twisterpaw both gasped for air, but quickly recovered. Bladeshark and Dewlight slowly stepped towards eachother. "M-mother?" "Yes, sweetheart. Your mother is here." Dewlight purred and muzzled her long-lost son. Bladeshark purred. A pale brown she-cat, the one from his dreams, with stars in her fur, stepped forward and touch Bladeshark's shoulder, instantly telling him all the information about himself he never knew. The metal tail slowly vanished, and where it once was, his old tail returned, as well as his missing eye. The silver around his eyes vanished, and the scars popped back up where they were made. "Copperkit, I missed you." the she-cat meowed, and they touched noses before the she-cat vanished. Whispershade stepped forward. "So, Bladeshark was never a villain?" she meowed. "No. He wasn't. You can blame the Dark Forest for his actions." Deewlight meowed simply. "My name is no longer Bladeshark. It never was. Now I will be Copperbreeze. I will be with you." he meowed, and slowly moved towards Whispershade. She flinched, but then stared into his handsome face. His eyes glittered like blue-green diamonds. She relaxed. "Forever." she agreed. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 21:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Cuteness! Enter Birchtree and Mistfang... again) Kuroblade fell to the ground, a black mist engulfing him. Once the mist vanished, he was back to his normal self. ""It's about time his fun was over," snarled a cat in the shadows. The cat stepped out with another cat. The origional was a light brown tabby with cold, pale amber eyes and most of his tail missing, while the second one was... "Mistfang!" screetched Inkheart. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...Aaaand...Nightmareheart is here! LOL. Change of plans: JusticeClan and GhoulClan's foes will not play a part after all.) "Aww, aren't we just so sappy today?" Nightmareheart taunted, padding into hte cave. "You son of a badger!" Lightningheart snarled. "That's no way to treat your half-father," Nightmareheart sneered. Phoenixfeather sniffed and smelt blood. Not from this battle, but from someone else. Gustwind stiffened. The 11 warriors who had defied him were now bleeding from injuries. "Mother! Father!" Tatteredbook wailed, running to Pantherstorm and Sharkstorm. "You fox-hearted monster!" Zoey snarled. "Tell me something I don't know. Oh, and don't forget Kin~!" Nightmareheart sneered, vanishing in a puff of smoke. The gold, nine-tailed fox, had waited patiently for Bladeshark to try to kill the cats. Now, it was about to charge at the cats, when Goldstar used his alchemy and trapped him in a box-shaped prison. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Though not in the prophecy and not a Star Cat, Cottonkit is quite powerful. He knows when an enemy is sneaking up on him, and he is able to grow into Cottongale, his warrior self, to fight unusually well. He can also control the wind, giving him his name. If anyone would like to inflict any sort of damage (apart from death) to Birchtree, you can.) "Grr," growled Mistfang. Birchtree just slunk around to a seemingly unsuspecting Cottonkit, thinking that he was defensless. Cottonkit knew Birchtree was sneaking up behind him. He quickly grew to warrior size, whipping around and slashing Birchtree's muzzle. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm kinda lazy today, so I'll intro the last of Shira's enemies: Gold and Silver, two owls who were built by some sort of inventor to kill all kits...and that inventor is Jamie, the scientist who was turned into a cat!) Tigerflower dashed to Cottongale's side and fought alongside him, ripping the fur off one leg off Birchtree. Phoenixfeather lashed her tail. She stiffened when she saw two owls. One was silver, the other gold. They looked as though they were creations of Twolegs. "Sunsetstar, create sparks near me. Now," Phoenixfeather growled. Sunsetstar nodded and slashed the air, setting off sparks on Phoenixfeather, and, for some reason, Shira. The sparks grew into fiery wings for both she-cat and she-wolf, and they flew to meet the two owls in battle. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He isn't Bladeshark anymore, he's Copperbreeze, and he's a good guy now. He'll pretend he's bad for a second to spare time to attack Kin. Whispershade doesn't kill him, he just is knocked out temporarily. Applefeather blinds the owls with a curse that lasts a weak so that they miss the kits and give the cats an advantage. Applefeather is a spellcaster. You could call her a witch, but I call her a spellcaster. She's unique. All her spells' names are made up. Copperbreeze has a slight english accent, like he will usually say "mum" instead of "mother", and he will say "dad", pronounced in a different way (dodd), instead of "father". BC.) Copperbreeze stepped forward. Kin gasped. "B-Bladeshark...you don't have your iron tail!" he barked. Copperbreeze nodded. "Yes. Attack Whispershade at once, she's dangerous." he meowed smoothly, and winked to his true love. Whispershade nodded, and bristled her fur at Kin. Kin leaped forward, but she vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of his face. She raked her claws down it and vanished, reappearing in front of him again, and kicks him hard with her hind paws. He falls to the ground, not dead, but unconsious. Applefeather noticed Phoenixfeather and Shira fighting Gold and Silver, while Shira's older sister, Silivia, watched in awe. Gold suddenly swooped down, towards her and kits! Silver followed. Applefeather winced as they came nearer, and then the lighter patch on her forehead lit up with gold. "''Blindera Owlea!" ''she yowled, and opened her eyes. The owls skidded to a halt, theirs eyes milky and sightless. She cried out in pleasure. The owls followed her voice, heading straight for her! Skyepaw leaped forward and clapped her paws together from behind them, bewildering the owls. "Success!" Tigerpaw cries, while Jadepaw and Lilypaw watch their older kin, Emberpaw, Tigerpaw, and Skyepaw mentally damage the owls with their fun-and-games. Lavenderheart felt something slowly ruffle her fur, like the wind. It was coming from behind her. A strange, eerie voice echoed, "I have returned..." Lavenderheart nearly jumped out of her skin, as a deep chill went down her spine and struck her heart with a thunderous boom. "DARKFIRE!" Copperbreeze turned and saw the big black cat with blood stains attack Lavenderheart. "Darkfire, we meet again." he snickered mockingly. "Ah, Bladeshark. Old rivals. My father was the rogue who killed your mentor, remember? I was there!" he meowed. "Yep, I'm your mentor's brother. Surprizing, huh?" Darkfire meowed. Copperbreeze's eyes lit up in fury. "No surprise there! I know it! You killed my mum! And about my dad, I bet you killed him too, huh?" Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 22:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Time for some neck-biting! Oh, and when should Phoenixfeather reveal she's not Apple and Storm's mom? Plus, the biggest twist since we found out Holly, Jay and Lion weren't Squirrel's kits...) Shira leapt onto Gold and Silver and bit their necks, then tore towards Kin and sank her teeth into his neck. The gold fox let out a wail, then sunk to the ground. Three tiny foxes, one a copy of him, one was russet-colored and the other tawny brown, were under the fox. "Kin was a she?!" Zoey gasped. Phoenixfeather looked at the foxes and swept them close. "It's okay, young ones. You're safe," she promised. Hikari had gotten to work on the 11 RobotClan warriors who were injured from Nightmareheart. Roseheart took the foxes and the kits to a safe place.♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze placed a paw on Copperbreeze's heart. "Your spirit has been cleansed of its evil. Now, I'm putting a protective charm on." Whisperpool gazed at her niece. Mistbreeze was powerful. "Er... could you put, like, an extra protective thingy on me? I don't want to... have Savage Whisperpool and Mistfang in me again." "Sure thing." mewed MIstbreeze. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 15:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather growled a threat at Darkfire. "You son of a Twoleg monster!" Zoey spat. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroblade kept his distance and tried not to appear too obvious. Goldenpaw noticed this and enveloped his father in an illusion of a white, light gray, and light brown tabby tom with fluffy tawny wings. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 20:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Great, that's really going to hide him," LIghtningheart muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kuroblade is, in his illusion form, Tawnyflight) "He's trying to keep away from Darkfire's sight," whispered Fushigiheart. "Remember what happened last time?" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 20:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but wouldn't Zoey opening a portal to somewhere safe for him suffice?" Snowheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, no," whispered Fushigiheart. "He wants to take on Darkfire, but without them knowing it's him. If he starts fighting and they know it's him, he will become a demon due to their control." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 20:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm making good on what I said about Nightmareheart: he will force Phoenixfeather to mate with him...and for your reading pleasure, I will not show the scene xD) "Right, I nearly forgot that," Sunsetstar meowed. At once, Phoenixfeather screamed. Snowheart gasped: Nightmareheart had kidnapped her, and was dragging her outside the cave. Snowblizzard darted forward. "Don't!" Nightmareheart snarled. The white tom stopped. "If you give chase, she will die where she is," Nightmareheart threatened before vanishing outside the cave. "That fox-hearted monster!" Miku snarled. "Miku, hide," Hikari meowed softly. Miku nodded, scared, as Snowheart created a box-like platform that safely shielded the kits from further harm. A few moments later, Nightmareheart tossed Phoenixfeather back into the cave. "What happened?" Sunsetstar asked. "He...did unspeakable things!" Phoenixfeather meowed, scared for once. "He's horrible!" Tatteredbook growled. "Nightmareheart forced me to mate with him!" ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If someone would like to comment on Charm's eyes, do so, but nicely. She's super sensitive and doesn't just wear the fabric in shame for her blindness; it's also to prevent cats from making fun of her eyes) Fushigiheart swayed on the spot for a moment, then fainted. Charm noticed this with her sharp hearing in her good ear, and caught the winged before she collapsed to the ground. Her fabric band slipped from her eyes for a secong, revealing strange red irises. She gasped, dropped Fushigiheart (who regained consiousness when she his the ground) and readjusted the fabric band. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's such a pretty color of red!" Phoenixfeather meowed, admiringly. "Er...Fushigiheart, how come you fainted?" Hikari asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I react to some types of shock very badly, and Nightmareheart forcing Phoenixfeather to mate with him," she shuddered, "was enough to knock me out." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded, sadly. "I feel six kits already. Zoey, did your Twolegs ever mention a word for a cat like him?" she asked. "Well, there is one, but I don't feel it's appropriate, especially considering kits are nearby," Zoey meowed. "Drat!" Miku cursed from the box-like platform. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Charm's water abilities can make certain areas soundproof) "I c-can ma-ake that s-soundp-proof," said Charm. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, please. Thanks," Snowblizzard thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Amber water is soundproof) Charm flicked a ball of amber-colored water at the kits. "Now, what were you saying, Zoey?" asked Kuroblade/Tawnyflight, his still dark green eyes glittering with curiosity. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The correct term for what Nightmareheart does to she-cats, apparentally, is rapist," Zoey informed. Phoenixfeather burst out laughing. "Seriously? Twolegs say ''that?" she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Can Nightmareheart go after Lavenderheart? I'll let you have two kits. I just think it would be funny while she's hunting for him to attack her out of nowhere...) Lavenderheart purred and made a moss bed for Phoenixfeather, who's belly was swollen with kits already. "Six, you say, I'll go catch 3 mice. Two can share one, and I'll get you a snowshoe hare." Lavenderheart informed. Phoenixfeather purred her thank-you and lay down on the soft bed. Copperbreeze watched with fury towards Nightmareheart: Phoenixfeather didn't do anything to him! Copperbreeze hissed and got to his paws. "Lavenderheart, I'm hunting with you." he meowed. Lavenderheart nodded and replied, "Sure, Bla-er-Copperbreeze!" He purred. They went outside and he automatically had three mice in his jaws. Lavenderheart put down her snowshoe rabbit. "I think I hear birds, stay right here." she meowed. Suddenly, she let out a scream as Nightmareheart grabbed her and dragged her away. Copperbreeze tried to do something, but Lavenderheart told him to get help. In the coming blizzard, it was tough to see, but he made it back. "L-Lavenderheart was kidnapped by Nightmareheart! What's wrong with that tom!?" Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 11:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Yes. Once PhoenixXNightmare's gags litter is born, feel free to add in any kits you want) "Five moons after he was born, Shadowclaw died because of greencough. Nightmarekit was so upset, he killed his own mother," Sunsetstar informed. "Dear StarClan, he's doing that to innocent she-cats?" Blazedawn grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ironjaw gasped in horror. "L-lavenderheart...NO! I'm gonna kill you, Nightmareheart!" he whispered, but then yowled each word after his love's name. He darted out into the blizzard. "Mouse-brained tom!" Whisperpool grumbled, and ate a pigeon from the large fresh-kill pile. Soon, Ironjaw returned, battered, with a scar on his leg from fighting, with Lavenderheart. "What happened?" Phoenixfeather meowed worriedly, but didn't seem surprised. "Nightmareheart...mated with me by...force." Lavenderheart stuttered, but almost gagged. She felt sick in her stomach, as it was half-swollen already. "What's wrong with toms these days?" Lightningheart grunted, and snatched a bite from Whisperpool's snack. "Hey! No fair!" Whisperpool hissed. Lightningheart swallowed her mouthful and replied, "Life's not fair." Lavenderheart trembled on the moss bed as her belly swelled up tot he max. "Sometimes I hate being the eye for toms. Ironjaw's my true love and that's that." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 12:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowheart playfully swatted her sister. "Hey!" Lightningheart protested. "That's what you get for taking food from others," Snowheart purred. Lightningheart actually chuckled. Zoey came back with a thrush. "Here, Lightningheart," she meowed, placing it at Lightningheart's paws. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Lavenderheart will be having Emblemkit and Jewelkit, your kits, and Hauntedkit and Sweetkit, mine. Hauntedkitnightmare, is named after his father...) Lavenderheart purred at the two sisters together, but then saw Whisperpool creep up and take a nibble off the thrush. "Mmm..." Whisperpool mouthed, and then padded over to Lavenderheart and licked her cheek. "I'm sure your kitting will be fine. What could go wrong?" At the cave entrance, Nightmareheart listened to the conversation. "Everything...everthing when I take the strongest tom..." (DUN DUN DUNN!) Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 12:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay.) Phoenixfeather hid a purr of amusement. "Violetheart, speaking of kits, yours are going to be apprenticed soon in CityClan, right?" Hikari asked. "Yup," Violetheart meowed. Roseheart, Mooncloud and Hikari were all delivering borage to the queens. Sunsetstar padded up to Phoenixfeather. "I think I know where your other sister is," she admitted. "Y-You do?" Phoenixfeather meowed, surprised. "Yeah. She is in my Clan. She lost her memory, and she's calling herself Duskclaw," Sunsetstar informed. Phoenixfeather purred in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have no idea what's going on anymore... I just know cat's can't have their kits this early.) Layton, Luke, Xehanort, and Twilight gazed at the older cats with wide eyes. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I was reading the earlier posts, and mating by force? That's just... ew. BC) Whisperpool licked Lavenderheart's forehead. "It's alright. You'll be a good mother, no matter whose kits they are." she mewed, with a pointed glance in the direction of Nightmareheart. "You can come out now, Nightmare. It's time to settle this. How many more times are you going to give a poor she-cat grief?" Mistbreeze stood her ground and glared at Nightmareheart, though he leered at her. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Star Cats have their kits in 2-3 days or so, and since Nightmareheart is from the past, they'll be Anomaly Cats...) Nightmareheart padded out. "She-cats are worthless unless they are in the nursery, or holding an actual important position in a Clan," he growled. "Dude, you're such a jerk!" Springheart growled. "I agree," Thickstorm growled, standing up beside Springheart. "No wonder you were named Nightmareheart," Zoey growled. Nightmareheart smirked and vanished into the shadows. "He's gone again. Time travel?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Probably," Sunsetstar guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sexist jerk." muttered Whisperpool. Suddenly, a shriek sounded from outside, and Springpaw came barreling in. "Nightmareheart just came out and dissappeared!" "We know that." groaned Razorwing. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather rested her muzzle on her paws. "So...what are we going to do now? Suppose Nightmareheart's ruler of the Dark Forest now?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He is." everyone turned to look at the speaker. Mistpaw continued, "He can control the Dark Forest and Distortion world. That's a lot of power for one cat." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I know, Mistfire, it's strange. Nightmareheart is just one messed up tom! Where and when did Phoenixfeather and Lavenderheart deserve this!? Its' strange...) Lavenderheart's lip curled back in a snarl when Nightmareheart vanished. The nerve of him! I feel uncomfortable even having his kits! That's...ew. Suddenly, a she-cat who looked a bit frail timetraveled over here. Snowheart appeared from behind her. "Wh-where am I? I need to be with my kits!" she wailed. "Snowheart!" Lightningheart hissed, and vanished. Then, she came back with kits in her jaws. "Snowheart, why did you bring me here?" the she-cat whined. "Sasha, it's about dealing with mates who are dead. we need you to talk to Lavenderheart and Phoenixfeather about it and how to deal with it." Snowheart replied. Sasha nodded, and carefully whipped her tail around her kits, allowing them to latch on as she pulled them near her. Lavenderheart and Phoenixfeather raised their heads to listen to Sasha's tale: "I was a kittypet once, young and pretty, but I ran away after Jean and Ken both died. They were my twolegs, and unlike most twolegs, they weren't heartless. They loved me...a lot. Then, I met Tigerstar, He was strong and handsome. Little did I know, he was evil, but I saw through that and his good side. I was his sweetheart. He and I fell in love, and that's when I found out he was gonna drive out the other clans. I left him. Another Twoleg cared for me a bit until he moved on with a kit named Patch, whom I'd found in the river. I had three kits: Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole-" Sasha was cut off by Snowheart, "Mothwing, Tadpoleswim, and...Hawkfrost, right?" "Yes, let me finish, please. Later, Tadpole had supposedly drowned. Heartbroken, I gave Hawk and Moth to RiverClan and left them. Later, I found that Tigerstar was dead. He visited me in his dreams, and I fell in love with him again. I was expecting his kits forcibly, he made me do it. I was ashamed I had fallen victim to a trap. It was the worst mistake, listening to him, allowing him to do that to me, and then the Dark Forest battled against StarClan...and I fought for StarClan, but then...I'd rather not talk about it. However, I would like you to know, that if a rare breed of cat, a Star Cat, breeds with a Dark Forest or Dark Hollow spirit, that she-cat will be temporarily enchanted with dark Magic, making kit pregnacy last only an hour. After an hour's time, they will have the kits." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 16:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sunsetstar and Nightstar know Nightmareheart's dirty past!) Phoenixfeather's jaws dropped. Hikari facepawed, muttering, "Oh my StarClan." Sunsetstar and Nightstar shared a look. "We know why Nightmareheart's this way," they both meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why Nightmareheart is just... hungry for that stuff?" mewed Mistbreeze. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart was born to Shadowclaw and Talcshine, both respected TimeClan cats. Just a moon before Nightmarekit was to be apprenticed, Shadowclaw was killed by blackcough," Sunsetstar meowed. "Just like the deputy when Navystar of Future TimeClan, right?" Zoey meowed. "Exactly. Nightmarekit was heartbroken. He looked up so much to his father, and out of pure anger, killed his own mom," Sunsetstar informed. "His own mom?" Hikari growled. "It doesn't end. Nightmarepaw attempted to kill Arrowclaw, his own mentor, but failed. Then, when Nightmareheart was a warrior, he left the Clan after nearly killing Roseblossom," Nightstar informed. "He was killed when he tried to unleash a pack of wolves onto TimeClan. They turned on him," Sunsetstar finished. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "His past seems... bloodstained." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He looked up to Shadowclaw a lot, obviously. Shadowclaw was one of the most respected warriors in TimeClan, known for his fighting skills. When a fox attacked the nursing queens, Shadowclaw beat it without any help," Nightstar explained. "Where do they reside?" Phoenixfeather asked. "In StarClan, I guess," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Unlike their son." growled Whisperpool. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "Talcshine was respected as well, as she actually taught the first medicine cat, Gentlebreeze, though Talcshine remained a warrior," Sunsetstar informed. "She must have been so pretty," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze stood and stretched. "I'm going to the Crystal Pool cave. Gonna see what I can do with the leftover sludge." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, be careful!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will." Mistbreeze purred. She padded into the Crystal Pool cave dabbing a paw at the sludge. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart watched from the shadows, grinning like a maniac. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's see now... ah!" Mistbreeze sent a slight, glowing stream of pure energy into a drop of sludge. The sludge turned pale blue, and froze. Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart carefully stalked his way around Mistbreeze in the shadows of the cave, careful as not to attract her attention. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze licked a paw, speaking to herself. "Now all I have to do is freeze the whole thing..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart lunged. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 17:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistbreeze only felt a slight shadow, a quiver, then Nightmareheart was on her. She gasped, then felt an odd feeling. Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile, Phoenixfeather felt a sharp kick. "My kits are coming!" she yowled. A moment later, Phoenixfeather's kits were born. Hikari gently licked Phoenixfeather comfortingly. "Perhaps you can send a messanger to tell Smokemist?" Zoey suggested. "How am I going to tell him these kits aren't his?" Phoenixfeather asked. "Tell him the truth. Say that a rogue cat forced you to mate with him," Hikari suggested. Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed, then a white tom with silver eyes appeared. "Go tell Smokemist what happened," she ordered. The tom nodded and dashed off. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG